Episode 8088 (7th March 2018)
Plot Ross is suffering the effects of his heavy drinking last night. He concedes his behaviour was out of order. Pete throws the skin graft leaflets in front of Ross, suggesting he does something to help himself. Phil's face is plastered across the front page of the Hotten Courier alongside the headline "Blackmail Sex Shame by Local Man". Jacob realises Phil was blackmailing Tracy. Pete apologises to Debbie for last night which leads Cain to ask what's gone on. Debbie insists it was nothing but Pete reveals Ross grabbed Debbie. Tracy is forced to tell Jacob about her past as a prostitute. Jacob is understanding and states if anyone has a go at her, they'll have him to deal with. Cain lets himself into Dale View. Ross expects a beating and is surprised when instead Cain suggests he could do with a friend. Priya continues to insists she didn't harm Eliza. David meets with social worker Ruth Shepperton and defends Priya, insisting she's a great mum who would never do what's being suggested. Cain asks Ross why he isn't getting the skin graft done. Ross avoids the question. Cain insists if there was a way to improve the situation, he'd be grabbing it with both hands. Ross admits he's scared to have the operation, scared that it won't work, scared of more pain, and even scared to leave the house. Cain encourages Ross to start seeing Moses again, telling Ross his son will be at the playground later. Tracy fills Vanessa in on how well Jacob took the news of her past but moans about how much David was talking Priya up to the social worker. Vanessa invites Tracy out shopping and drinking to help her celebrate her birthday. David makes excuses not to join them. Cain and Debbie take Moses to the playground but when Moses spots Ross, he gets scared and Ross retreats into the church. At the factory, Jai explains to Priya that he's almost sure she didn't cause Eliza's injuries but there's a small bit of doubt as she shouted at her. After Jai leaves, Priya informs Rishi that she and Amba are moving out. Cain talks to devastated Ross. He takes out his phone and shows Ross his face, asking what he sees. Ross states he sees his injuries - he doesn't recognise himself anymore. Cain questions how Moses is meant to recognise him then. Rhona reminds Pete she's there for him as he supports Ross. Debbie and Cain play with Moses in the playground when Ross approaches. Ross takes over pushing Moses on the swing, and in terms the youngster will understand, he explains to Moses that he's still his daddy despite his difference appearance. David bins all the newspapers with Phil on the front page. After dropping Moses off with Charity, Ross thanks Debbie for earlier and apologises for last night. They gradually walk closer together as they talk until Debbie is close enough to stroke his jaw. Debbie momentarily looks away from Ross when Joe jogs by which causes Ross to flip. He suggests Debbie can't be alone and is only coming back to him as Joe dumped her. Debbie insists he's being ridiculous. She nearly reveals her role in the acid attack but instead tells Ross she cares about him. Ross states he doesn't care and storms off. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir and Elias Walker (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Ruth - Susan Mitchell Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane *Sharma & Sharma - Office *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Bar *Farrers Barn - Back garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,780,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes